


COUNTERFEIT

by t0zier



Category: IT, IT (2017), Stephen King’s It, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Georgie is alive, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Maybe rated r, Mental Illness, Mike is also Richie’s twin???, Multi, Other, Pennywise gets YEETED, Richie is Bills brother??, Serious subjects, This story is wack honestly, edgy crap, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0zier/pseuds/t0zier
Summary: Pennywise doesn't exist, he isn't real.He isn't.He is not real.The Loser's Club remembers Pennywise. They remember everything-But Pennywise doesn't exist.George Denbrough is alive! But didn't little six year old Georgie die four years ago?Bill, Stan, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Beverly and Ben recall each and every memory of that fateful summer, each memory of Bob Gray- or more famously known, 'Pennywise The Dancing Clown', and are forced to keep quiet about it when Georgie miraculously reappears, and no one remembers his disappearance. Not even Georgie.Soon enough their entire worlds are turned upside down, and for a brief moment, Mike Wheeler and his friends become a part of the story.(Bullshit description but I hope I can keep the story spicy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not exactly sure what I’m even doing, leave your suggestions PLEASE I need major help.

He stared at the ceiling.  
Bill Denbrough was now 15 years old, and the death of his little brother George Denbrough still regularly haunted his mind. It was 3 am on Thursday, May 3rd 2018, when Bill woke up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. Again Georgie screamed for him, begged him to take him back home where Pennywise The Dancing Clown could never hurt him, safe with Bill and mom and dad. Safe at home where the cellar was the only scary thing in his life and he didn't need to worry about arms being bitten off or yellow eyed clowns eating him alive. He screamed and screamed and screamed and Bill could do nothing to save him, just like that day four years ago.  
Bill choked on his breath and gasped for air, 'in and out in and out, inhale seven, hold for four, exhale- fuck, come on' he thought. The breathing exercises didn't work, and he felt stuck in an endless loop. Tears stained his cheeks as his eyes began to swell, and his lungs burned with desperation for more oxygen. He was having a panic attack. He was used to it by now, every once in a while he'd wake up early morning after a nightmare, whether it be about Georgie or the sewers, or maybe even his friends dying (but that never really happened), and sit in his bed finding it the most difficult thing in the world to just breathe. It was sickeningly old by now; he thought he should've been over his brothers death and moving on. 

The Losers Club were still as close as before, if not more by now, sharing practically every day and night with each other, but on nights like this Bill would reach for his phone and call Stan.  
Ring Ring Ring  
"P-Please, p-pick uh-up the ph-phone," Bill whispered in desperation.  
The dial tone stopped, and '00:00' showed up on the screen.  
"Bill," he picked up. "It's 3:24, why're you calling?"  
"I j-just.. S-Stan," he sobbed. He cried so hard he could barely get the words out- but it's not like his stutter would let him anyway.  
"Oh, shit.. fuck. Uhm.. I'll be there soon, Bill. Hang on." Stan hung up the call, and Bill felt terrible. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his chest. He hated doing this to Stan, making him wake up so early just to listen to him cry, or on nights like tonight, sneak out of his house and then sneak into Bills' through his bedroom window (Bill's parents knew but never stopped anything).  
Exactly 7 minutes later, Bill heard a knock at his window and rushed to open it up, then gave Stan a hug. Stan asked him a question.  
"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Bill wiped his eyes and sat down on his bed again.  
"It was Juh-Juh-Georgie," he croaked, tears escaped from his eyes once again, but then he continued. "He b-begged me to t-take him home, S-Stan. I j-just want t-to take h-him home. I w-wish I could g-go back and c-change everything. I n-need my l-little b-brother back!" He sobbed again. Stan hurried over and sat next to him.  
"Bill.." he whispered. "I know. I know you want him back.. he's gone, Bill. It was just a dream. Everything will be okay. I'm here. It's okay," he hugged him. It was out of character for Stan to do things like this, but he had a real soft spot for Bill.  
"I-I-I," Bill started wheezing; he couldn't breathe again. He hated making Stan wake up for him, but he hated doing this in front of Stan even more. Stan grasped Bills hand firmly.  
"Bill, it's okay. Try to breathe, you'll be okay." So Bill breathed, and it took a few seconds to happen, but he breathed. And Stan was there with him to protect him from the bad dreams about his little brother begging to come back home.  
But between Bill and Georgie, Bill was secretly the one begging for Georgie to come back..

Stan and Bill fell asleep on his bed like they did most nights when Bill had a nightmare, and woke up to the sound of knocking on Bills bedroom door.  
"Bill! Bill! Billlllll!" It sounded like Georgie, but that was impossible. George died four and a half years ago.  
Stan was the first to wake up, arms around Bill in a protective sort of stance. Bill woke up not long after, hearing the sound of his little brothers voice.  
"N-No no no, S-Stan, what is t-t-that?" He looked like tears were about to spill from his eyes once more.  
"It's nothing, Bill. Stay here.." Stan stood up and made his way to the door. The door was still being knocked on and a child's voice was kept ringing behind it. He looked at Bill and mouthed '1...2...3..!' And opened the door.  
Once the door was opened, a now nine year old George Denbrough burst through it and onto Bills bed.  
"Bill! Wake up already! We're supposed to go play, remember?" Georgie was trying to pull Bill from his bed, but Bill sat there wide-eyed. He looked at Stan, who seemed to be doing the exact same thing.  
"Bill, get up!" Georgie whined. "Bill? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Bill reached up to touch his cheek. He hadn't realised that he started crying. Stan walked over to kneel beside George.  
"Georgie?" He reached out his hand to touch Georgie's shoulder, and was met with a surprise. Georgie jumped onto Stan and gave him a hug. "Stan! Are you here to play too? When did you get here?" Georgie had the largest smile plastered onto his face, and he didn't seem the least bit confused. Bill practically jumped off his bed and pulled Georgie into a gigantic hug before even questioning where he had come from, or if he was really his little brother. He continued to cry and hug George, which baffled the child.  
"Why're you huggin' me so tight? You're hurting me, Bill." He calmly stated. Bill let go of Georgie and wiped away his tears, then Stan chimed in.  
"Georgie, why don't you go downstairs and wait for us? We wont be long, promise." He smiled.  
"Okay!" He made haste when racing out of the room and down the stairs. Bill and Stan stared intently at each other for approximately two whole minutes. Bill was the first to open his mouth.  
"W-W-What the f-fuck!?"  
Stan quickly closed the bedroom door, "Watch your mouth, idiot! Do you want your parents to hear?"  
Bill qucikly rose from the floor and rushed to his bedroom door. He locked it.  
"W-What the f-fuck was that? That was not Georgie. It can't be him... right? Stan?" They both took a deep breath.  
"You're right, it can't be him. But it looked just like him. It sounded like him, it looked like him, but it can't be him. But... I think it is him. He looks older, Bill. I-I... I don't know what's going on, but we'll figure it out." He slumped his shoulders and stared into Bill's eyes before hugging him.  
Bill reluctantly opened the door, and down the stairs they went. What they saw when they made it to the living room was the most chilling of all today's events...  
Sitting on Bill’s living room couch was Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, of which whom looked just as confused as they did. As soon as Richie noticed Stan and Bill, he jolted up off where he was sitting. “Bill! Stan! Holy fuck! What the fuck is going on?!” He ran over to the two and grabbed them each by their shoulders.  
“Richie!” Stan barked. “Calm your shit, we have no idea what’s going on either. Why’re you here?” By now Richie had calmed, though only just a bit. Bill circled ‘round his living room, paying extra attention to the new family photos on the wall. New as in he hadn’t seen them before, but they all included Georgie, who had died four years ago, and the strangest of all… anything dated after July of 2016 had Richie in it. Richie was in the Denbrough family photos. “I have absolutely no idea why I’m here! I woke up half an hour ago to fucking Georgie banging on the door of the room I was in! Bill, tell me you know something!” He practically screamed.  
“Richie, you know as much as we do. I-I don’t know what’s happening.”  
The three teenagers stared at each other, all of them baffled at what’s happened in a measly five hours. It seemed as if Richie was now a part of the Denbrough family, and this theory was only furthered after Bill’s mother and father both came down the stairs to greet them as if it was normal for Richie to be there.  
“Good morning you two!” Mrs. Denbrough said. “Good morning to you too, Stan. Now, where’s Georgie run off to?” When she reached the living room she kissed both Bill and Richie on the forehead, and smiled at Stan. Mr. Denbrough slightly waved, then hid in the garage. Bill’s mother left the room to cook breakfast- or that’s all Bill could think of what she would be doing in the kitchen, and Georgie came running into the living room and jumped onto Richie.  
“Woohoo! Are all three of you going to play with me? I’m so boooored!” Georgie laughed, and it bothered Bill so much more now that he could hear the pattering of steady rain on the window, the same sound he’d heard all week long before (and after) Georgie’s “disappearance”.  
“Y-Yeah... we’ll play with you, G-Georgie. Just wait for us, we’ll go g-get r-r-ready upstairs.” It took no more than a split second for Richie to bolt off up the stairs to Bills room, and Stan followed rather quickly, leaving Bill and Georgie alone. His eyes stung with tears welling once again, and he gave his little brother a cruelly harsh and long hug before letting go to tell him he loved him, then he left to join his friends in his room.

Richie was pacing back and forth spewing nonsense, incoherent sentences, while Stan sat on Bills bed.  
“What do you guys think is happening? Is IT back already? It’s only been, what? Three years?! IT can’t fucking be back already!”   
Bill stared at Stan, and Stan stared back. This was beyond super fucking weird, but maybe, JUST maybe, everything was going to start to get better.


	2. Richard Denbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Richie dig through whatever documents they can find around the house to try and make sense of why Richie is now living with the Denbrough’s, and Bill discovers the chilling truth about Richie’s past home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying lmfao don’t come for me

The three confused teens spent their afternoon playing with formerly deceased George Denbrough, on May 3rd, 2018. Although they were still uncertain of _what _exactly Georgie _was_, or how he had mysteriously reappeared, Bill made sure he gave his little brother the best “play day” he’d ever receive. Georgie, as well as Bill’s parents, seemed to have no recollection of Georgie being gone for the last four years, or any memory of him being _dead._ It was all extremely, excruciatingly confusing for the fifteen year old, but he couldn’t let go of the fact that he now had his little brother back. That was all Bill cared about, whether Georgie was _really _there, or not. 

Around 6:13PM, Stan gave Bill a hug, and rushed back home. They’d all completely forgotten that the night before he snuck out to go see Bill after his painfully real nightmare, and Mr. Uris had sent copious amounts of messages asking where Stan had run off to, and to “hurry himself back home straight away”. Though he said that at 8:47AM. Stan was surely going to get a good grounding for this stunt. 

“Bill,” Richie started, “are you gonna tell me how we’re gonna fucking fix this shit? Are we going to figure out why your mom is all buddy-buddy with me, giving me forehead kisses and acting like I’m _supposed _to be here?!” Bill stared off into the distance- or rather, at the wall, yet not quite the wall itself. He made that iconic face, the face that showed he was thinking long and hard trying to come up with a logical solution or explanation. He pondered his own questions silently for what felt like hours, and Richie was growing impatient. He gave a loud sigh. “I-I think, somehow, some time between when Stan showed up, and when we woke up, we were ‘transported’ to another universe...?” He finished with uncertainty. “How are you so sure we are in a completely different _universe,_ Bill?” He was doing a rather shit job of staying calm. “I c-can’t be sure, R-Richie. But if killer clowns and logic defying magic is real, then this sure isn’t f-far off,” Bill stated. “What if we’re just in some alternate timeline?? Or some bullshit in the universe fucked up, and Georgie was just brought back? None of this explains why I live here though!” Bill and Richie stayed quiet for a long time. They were probably both trying to make sense- whatever sense they could out of this whole situation. Anything was possible now, they even came up with the idea that the seven of them had completely made up everything that happened in the sewers, but that sounded even less likely than the entire timeline collection being disrupted and rewritten... maybe. Everything was just _so fucked up_, there was no way to tell what was real and what wasn’t anymore, all they knew was that they had to stick together, but in this very moment, only Bill had Richie, and Richie had only Bill. They had to figure it out together. Whether it made sense or not.

The pair spent a good hour and a half searching through filing cabinets in the cellar- _that_ cellar... the most they found were a few documents on _adoption, _and notes from a goddamn therapist, shit like that sprawled around in some folders, but all the important crap (or, what they thought was important) wasn’t there. A few paragraphs or whatever the fuck those papers had on them was about Richie’s feelings, Richie explaining what his parents did to him, what his parents did to each other. Bill found those ones, and he kept them to himself. He wanted to read them before letting Richie know that he had them. He feared Richie would not let him read what was written, as if he’d already know what was on them. 

_March 27th, 2016,_

_We made no progress today. Richie’s 13th birthday was twenty days ago, March 7th. He spent it with his mother. Sharon accompanied him on his visit with her, she nor I trust Maggie alone with Richard, we feel she is still too unstable. Richie says he still feels trapped by his mother, he says when he saw her he felt fear unlike anything he’d felt before. At this point, Richie has been living with the Denbrough’s for 5 months. Sharon protected Richie when Maggie began screaming. Richie had a hard time explaining what happened, I let him take his time. Maggie said to him, “You hugely ungrateful little cunt, how DARE you leave me! You’re exactly like your good for nothing father, and a **faggot**, at that! I will not have a fag as a son! You mean nothing to me anymore! Go live with that disgusting family, I bet they give you anything you ask for, just like you, so greedy and deceitful, I hope I never have to look at your disgraceful face again.” And then she slapped him. She continued to slap him until he was on the floor, then Sharon tore her off of _her _son, and took him home. Richie says he cannot remember what happened after she smashed his head against the tile of the restaurant floor. Richard suffered a terrible panic attack after describing the events to me, I ended the session there. I hope during our next session we can work more on moving through the bad memories with Maggie, and learn how to cope with the feelings associated with them. _

Bill shuddered, he stopped reading there. He had turned to a random page, and there was more to this than he wanted to know. He suddenly began to think; was this truly what Richie’s life was like? Or maybe his mother only said those things in the heat of the moment. In other files, he read that Wentworth had left Maggie and Richie after one of their sons was adopted by a family in Indiana, a well off family that could take care of him, but that they had only adopted one son, due to Richie being “hard to deal with,” and they chose to separate the two after fostering them for a whole year. After the divorce, Maggie became an alcoholic, and blamed Richie for her husband leaving. She’d always tell him if she had just aborted him that she would still have “her Wentworth,” and her life wouldn’t be ruined. She abused him for years, since Richie was only three years old. Richie had never mentioned having a brother before, so Bill thought it might have been new, like how Georgie was back. He hoped all he read was just a part of all that was happening and not the truth about Richie’s childhood, but it made a lot of sense considering Richie had never invited anyone over, and rarely talked about his family (or lack there of). Every page there was mention of the trauma Richie had suffered from his mother’s abuse, and his inability to realize it wasn’t his fault. He’d always rationalize what happened, a new excuse every time. On one page, it said Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough adopted Richard Tozier on April 2nd, 2016, officially after Maggie had given up all parental rights, saying she hated her son and wanted nothing to do with him. So there it was, the reason Richie was in all the Denbrough family photos, the reason Sharon had kissed them both when she came downstairs. Bill chose to keep it a secret. Keep a secret about him reading these documents, of course. “Bill, you’ve been reading those for such a fucking long time. What do they say?” Richie asked. Bill panicked. “Uhm... it just... you’re adopted. You’re my b-brother, Richie.” He swallowed hard. Richie only responded with an “oh.” There was obviously much more to this story, but Bill felt already too sick from the things he had already read. He packed up the documents and shoved them back in the cabinet, and he and Richie walked back to his room. “So,” Richie sounded rather calm. “I’m your brother... sweet! I’ve got a brother- no, two brothers! Fuck yeah!” He was back to his usual pumped up self. Bill giggled a bit, then both his and Richie’s phone buzzed. 

**The Losers : _New Message _**

_Ed’s: what the fuck guys! Is anything fucked yo happening to you too?!_

_Ed’s: up*_

_Richie: no fucking kidding. I’m Bill’s fucking brother!! And Georgie is vack!!!_

_Me: it’s true. Richie is my adopted brother, and Georgie is alive. Somehow.._

_Stan The Man: I was there this morning. Georgie is back, and Bill’s parents acted like it was completely normal. This is so fucked up guys. _

_Bevvy: are you on crack? _

_Me: no Bev, we’re not on crack. Has nothing happened to you? _

_Bevvy: nope. I’ve been with Ben all day, but he smashed his phone. So... no replying from him lol. _

_ Read by: everyone_

Bill shut off his phone. Everything was just getting so damn confusing, his brain felt like it was frying. Just 24 hours ago, Georgie was still dead, his parents were still cold and heartless, Richie was still with him mom and he was <strike>pining after Stan-</strike> getting closer with Stan everyday. It felt like a rollercoaster except there were no seatbelts and it took off without warning, and flung him off straight into an alternate reality, along with all his friends. His life was totally different now, but he and all his friends still remained the “same”. As same as they could be. Having fresh memories of a certain red headed fuck face taunting them. A total fucking rollercoaster. The biggest, baddest, fuckiest one of all. 

Richie sat down beside Bill. “You okay, dude? Today has been fucking wild. What if it all goes back to normal tomorrow?” Bill turned to look at Richie. He pondered that painfully serious question; what if it really did all go back to normal tomorrow? Georgie would be gone again, and Bill’s family would be broken... again. Or, everything would remain. Georgie would stay, and Richie would be Bill’s adopted brother for more than one day. Bill grabbed Richie by the arm. “I-I don’t know, Richie. I mean, I don’t k-know if I’m oh-okay, or if everything will guh-go back to normal tomorrow or n-not... I don’t care. I have Georgie back. And you...” Bill remembered what he’d read earlier, about Richie’s mother. “I’m glad you’re my brother too now.” He got off his bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was clear his mother was cooking something in the oven, a chicken, perhaps. There were vegetables steaming on the stove, and Georgie was sitting patiently in the living room watching _Carmen Sandiego_ on Netflix with a cup of orange juice sitting dangerously on the carpet beside him. Bill could get used to this. Yeah, Bill likes this new world. Bill likes the world. Bill loves the world. He loves Georgie even more, and he‘d put up a pretty big fucking fight to keep him here. 

It was now 8:37PM, the Denbrough’s had finished their dinner, and Bill rushed up to his bedroom. Richie followed, of course. They had spring break really late this year, it started on the 27th of April that year, and finish on Friday, May 4th, and the Loser’s had planned to have a huge... “party” on the last day of break at Bill’s house, which meant Stan was going to sleep over. Again, but this time a real sleepover. Bill with Stan and Stan with Bill, what could be better? Richie and Eddie could spend some quality time together as well. They did a pretty shit job of hiding their feelings for each other, and Bill swore to the God’s to keep his feelings a secret- oh, never mind. There are no feelings. That’s what he told himself every night, anyway. Bill and Stan were just slightly closer to each other than the rest of the group, much like Richie and Eddie, but just friends. They were just friends. Friends. They’re- “Earth to Bill!” Richie yelled while waving his hands in front of Bill’s face. “Jeez! I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages! Okay, five seconds, but come on.” He whined. Bill let out a breathy laugh. “Sorry, Rich. I was thinking.” He smiled. “Thinking about what? Naked girls?! I’ve never seen you so in-thought, not since Pe-… n-never mind.” Richie sighed. He led Bill to his room down the hall. It used to be the guest room, but considering Richie was adopted basically two years ago (according to this timeline), it was now his room. A fucking huge mess, too. They sat on the bean bag chairs, ate chips, and played video games for hours on the PS4, because “fuck XBox”. Georgie even joined for a little bit, right after 9PM, but left shortly after. He was still nine, after all. ‘He’s nine...’ Bill thought. He smiled, and tears prickled his eyes. He wished this day would never come to an end. He got to spend it with his little brother and his two best friends. He got to be with his family, and he treated like he was part of a family again. This felt like a dream come true to Bill, and he wanted to never ever wake up from it. Fortunately for Bill, he fell asleep beside Richie on a beanbag with Dorito crumbs lingering on his shirt and the tangy cheese powder still on the tips of his fingers, and when he’d awake, he’d realize everything was still as it was on Thursday, May 3rd, 2018. And it would remain the same for a very, very, _very, _long time.


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intended on updating weekly... oops

So im going to try and actually update reguarly but ive been busting my ass with high school shit, gotta make sure i actually graduate this june amirite? Hahahaaa.... again, sorry! I suggest to leave me suggestions of what you wanna see so i can write somethin good.


End file.
